


The Intrinsic Fallacy of Wheat

by keelywolfe



Series: Hobbit Shorts [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Daydreams, M/M, Oral, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: Bilbo should really pay attention during these meetings, he might miss something important.





	The Intrinsic Fallacy of Wheat

**Author's Note:**

> Here at MediaWest Con and I always write a little slice of porn during the art show. Here is this year's offering!

* * *

It was his mouth that was the distraction. 

Normally, Bilbo was quite attentive at the Council meetings. After all, they were terribly important for everyone involved. Never, before coming to the Mountain, had Bilbo known just how much talking was involved in diplomacy. Endless discussions and negotiations about who was involved and how much it cost and where it was going. 

It was alternatively interesting and terribly boring to Bilbo and his surreptitious glances around the table said that everyone sitting at it agreed with him. 

Well, almost everyone. 

Thorin was, of course, ever alert, his eyes grave and considering. He nodded his agreement when appropriate and scowled when it wasn’t. He had comments and thoughts to share and he did, freely, interrupting as he liked because who among them was about to correct the manners of the King Under the Mountain. Even Bilbo was happy to leave that task to Balin. 

The Dwarf at the dais was droning ever onward about the various qualities of wheat and Bilbo’s attention wandered. Without his permission, his eyes strayed again to Thorin who gave every evidence of being utterly absorbed in the topic as though the notetaker should be scribing a novel to place within the libraries for all to read about the wonders of wheat. 

His mouth was soft, relaxed, the curve of his lower lip easy. All too often Bilbo saw that mouth taut, strained with anger or frustration, tightened to a whitened line. It was…better, he supposed, to see it like this. 

As he watched, Thorin lifted his mug and took a draught and when he set it back aside, his mouth was glistening wet with mead. Thorin licked it away without a thought, his tongue a shine of pink against his lower lip and Bilbo forgot to breathe. Wet and softer yet, and he had seen that mouth thusly many times. 

To be perfectly frank, Bilbo had seen his mouth even better and not so very long ago. 

Swollen to red, his lips puffy and hot from being wrapped around Bilbo’s cock and as yet wet with his seed, glistening with pearl and he’d seen that only this morning. Had seen them earlier still, stretched around him, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked and Bilbo had watched him through narrowed eyes, had been helpless to look away. 

And before that, pressing soft kisses against his belly, nibbling softly at the fine hairs leading down from his navel. Sliding down to mouth at the length of his hardness, lapping at the shining fluid beading at the tip. His lips had taken on that shine, not yet puffy, and he’d looked up at Bilbo with darkened eyes and traced his mouth with the slick, shining tip. 

Bilbo blinked, startling to realize he had been staring for far too long at Thorin. He knew it had been far too long because Thorin was looking back, one brow raised in an elegant arch. With a cough, Bilbo settled back into his chair, hastily raising his own mug and gulping down a too-large mouthful. None of the other Dwarves had given him so much as a glance, probably putting his behavior down as a Hobbity quirk or perhaps just attributing it to his own brand of oddness. 

Guiltily, his eyes skittered along the table and back to Thorin, who for all purposes seemed to again be engrossed in the terribly weighty issue of wheat treaties. Except for the way his eyes flicked to Bilbo’s, briefly, catching his eyes in a snare. Lingering long enough for his tongue to flick out, surely an absent little movement, wetting his lower lip in a glistening shine. 

Bilbo swallowed hard, terribly aware of the bob of his throat and the heat gathering between his legs. 

Very slightly, only the tiniest of movements, the corner of Thorin’s mouth curved upward and Bilbo finally tore his eyes away, determinedly returning his attention to the endless drone about wheat. Oh, and Thorin thought this was funny, did he, well, he would be less amused when Bilbo had better access to that mouth again, wouldn’t he, next time it would be swollen from Thorin biting his lips, his mouth would be parted for pleas to escape, next time Thorin would beg him…

Unwillingly, Bilbo glanced back at Thorin. To find his eyes waiting, holding Bilbo’s gaze with his own and they were as soft as his mouth, as warm, as sweetly yielding. For that brief moment there was nothing around them, no other Dwarves, no endless yammering about wheat, there was only the two of them and they both _knew_.

Then Thorin’s eyes flicked away and again he was King, paying close attention to anything that might affect his people. Bilbo gave himself a mental shake and schooled his features to interest, though his thoughts lingered back to that morning, to the feel of Thorin’s mouth and attention both on nothing and no one but himself. Tonight would be his turn and Thorin would find that Bilbo’s mouth was not without mercy.

But not for a long, long time. 

-finis-


End file.
